Route Roulette: An Improper Queen
by Xenter
Summary: Oneshot! Why did he say something like that? He thought what she did was pointless? That's kind of depressing. She didn't know what happened exactly as her mind was hazy due to the blood loss, but she gained strange abilities after meeting him. Unable to control it, causing unwanted chaos, she needed help, and so it came as he appeared before her again. NarutoxAika - Complete.


**Route Roulette: An Improper Queen **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Memory Lanes/Names_  
><strong><em>DeepDemonic Voice_**  
>(Thought Scenario)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

**Heroine Introduction**: Aika Kiriyuu is a second-year student who is in the same class as Asia (the petite Nun), and the Pervert Trio (Issei is a part of that). She wears spectacles and can use it to calculate a male's manhood size by just looking (super power!?). She have a very lewd mind and gave lewd advice to anyone she encountered. Sadly, she's almost never used in a proper pairing so I'll give her a one shot as part of the collection.

* * *

><p><strong>=[An Improper Queen]=<br>Act 0**

Menacing reddish liquid pooled around the girl's mangled form as she gasped in short, rapid breath for air. Her golden-brown eyes were dulled, looking up at the sky while her school uniform continued to be dyed crimson. Her previous braided hair was a mess and her glasses must have been lost during the accident. Her breathing ragged each second passed as a blond-haired boy with oceanic blue eyes stared down at her, questioningly initially. He then looked incredibly distraught, but that expression in no way hindered his overall handsome appearance.

'He's really cute!' She thought with her dying breath. At least she got to meet a really cute guy in the end as he was holding her hands tightly, comforting her. Those soft and also firmed hands; she want to hold on to them for as long as she could so she could tell her parents about it when she met them again.

'Say something,' she thought after few more silent seconds. She struggled to hold on so she could hear his voice. Was a wishful thinking, wanting to hear what he sounded like?

"Why did you do that?" he asked softly.

"…"

She didn't expect him to say that. She was hoping that he would thank her for saving his life. Baka! Baka!

'And what do you mean why?' She questioned mentally before trying to shout angrily at him. However, no words came from her voice as blood streaming out the corner of her lip. Oh that right! She forgot she had suffered massive internal bleeding as her innards probably got squished to one side. Well, that was a given when one was to run right in front of a speeding truck.

As if he knew what she was going to say, he sighed and said, "I wasn't going to die from that so why did you bother pushing me out of the way? Humans are really strange…"

The last part was muffled as he was cursing something.

'What? Humans?' She thought as she tried to hear what he was saying. He sighed after finishing muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry. I know we've never met before this moment, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a new transfer student and was heading to your school for my first day," Naruto greeted calmly as he spun the only chess piece he'd carried with him between his fingers. He examined the evil piece in his hand and realized it now had a purplish glow over it. It didn't have that when he was heading out of his parent's home in the morning.

"When did that happen? Did it mutate the moment she pushed me out the way?" Naruto questioned and formed a smile before returning his gaze at the dying young girl again. Her injuries were severed from what he could tell and there was a great chance she would not survive through human's intervention. He supposed at least he could save her life for her somewhat pointless effort from moment ago.

"I was going to give this to… never mind. It doesn't really matter since she has her own one, and I think it's calling to you. Hmmm… would you like to take a leap of faith with me?" he asked with a smile. She tried to utter something in response.

"Just shook or nod is fine, Aika-chan," Naruto said as Aika blinked in surprise.

'How did he know her name? Have I met him before?' A plethora of questions entered her mind, but it didn't stop her from giving a nod as requested. He smiled widened as he unbuttoned her blouse right there and then.

'Wow, he's bold!' Aika thought as she noticed, from the corner of her eyes, a few people was standing around them as well, trying to call for an ambulance most likely. Even with the massive loss of blood, she could feel her face heating up from whatever life liquid that managed to find it ways to her head. He didn't do more than that, however. Instead, he placed a chess piece on her chest, on top of her heart and letting it sank into her body. She gasped as the world around her swirled and faded away.

**_[Earlier in the morning]_**

Aika Kiriyuu yawned as she stretched her arms. Morning had arrived and it was a school day as the clock was buzzing to her bedside. Even with the irritating sound from the alarm, she was still feeling very sleepy. It took a few minutes for her to slap her face, sandwiching it with both of her hands in an effort to clear the drowsiness away. Once it gone, she got out of bed to have a look into the full size mirror in her small bedroom. Her brown hair was unbraided, swaying back and forth wildly behind her. Without any more murky thoughts about any dream she might have, she entered the bathroom and did her daily duty as required. Brushing, cleaning, showering; the norm for a girl of her age.

Once done, she returned back out and braided her hair. She checked the time and quickly dressed herself in her school attire which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"Give 100%, always give 100%," she told herself as she had every day right in the mirror before entering the kitchen of her home. Her parents weren't there as usual so she made her own breakfast. It wasn't that difficult, considering she had been taking care of herself for the last few years. She had her fill all alone in the kitchen while checking the morning news on the small television in the corner. When the time was right, she left the room, carrying along her school pack. However, before she left, she paid a deep bow at the picture of an older woman, holding a small child in her arm, with a hand of a smiling man on her shoulder.

"I'm leaving, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama," Aika told her deceased parents. She closed the door behind, locking it, as she left her small apartment. Aika Kiriyuu wondered if anything new would happen today as she headed toward Kuoh Academy. The streets were quiet empty as most students would take the bus instead. Even so, she saw Issei's group heading several block ahead. She wanted to wave at them, but the brown-haired boy was already occupied with the girls around him and wouldn't notice her anyway.

'How did one of a pervert trio changed so much?' Aika thought with curiosity as she watched the group from afar. Issei's personality was the same as always, wanting to create a paradise of breast. It seemed like an impossible dream when she considered Issei wasn't very good at anything in particular. But for some inexplicit reasons, he'd managed to gather some of the most buxom girls around him in the short span of a few months. Now days, he always surrounded by beautiful women that most guys would kill for.

To Issei's side was a third-year student Rias Gremory. The red-haired school's number one beauty was the president of the Occult Research Club. Akeno Himejima, another school's beauty was to his other side. Both were known as the Academy's Two Great Ladies. In addition to that, there was the innocent blond-haired girl, Asia, who declared that she was living with Issei at the shock of the whole classroom.

Aika smirked as her mind thought of new ways to tease Asia before Issei's group passed the corner and out of her view. Aika sighed as she was somewhat jealous of the happy group. She continued down the path at a leisure pace before she saw a tall teenage blond, looking around for something. He seemed lost as he kept viewing the piece of paper in his hand. From his attire, it appeared like he was a student the Academy. The color schemes of the uniform were wrong, however. For instant, he's not wearing white long sleeve shirt under black blazer as required of all students, but a crimson red one instead with an unbuttoned blazer.

She was about to help him, but noticed a speeding truck coming into view as he walked across the street, not using the crossing provided. A heavy vehicle was swaying left and right. However, the driver didn't seem to notice it as it was on a collision path. Without thinking on her part, she dashed forward and pushed him out the way with all her strength. She would have got out completely clear as well, but he was very heavy for his size; incredibly so. To her, it felt like trying to push a solid brick wall. He blinked in surprise as he spun around, seeing her face before the truck slammed into her.

**_[Sometimes before that accident]_**

"So you're heading to school today?" A blond-haired man, Minato Namikaze, asked his son. "I guess it's about time you go to a human's one and learn how to interact with them. That said, I don't think it would help you learn anything from Kuoh Academy though. If you really want to go to school, you should enter university instead. I'm sure you can pass the entrance exam easily."

"University…? I don't really care about school, Otou-sama. It's not like we could get a job in the human world after we graduate or something along that line," Naruto answered, flipping a blank metal plate in his finger before putting it on the table in front of him. Rias Gremory's name was carved onto the plate in his own handwriting. Naruto had let fate decided which girl he should be with from the pool of possible candidates. It sounded strange, but he never really thought about having a wife at his sixteen year young and only went through it after his mother constant harassment about having grandkids.

"Ohhhh, I see. So you want to be closer to her and fend off any potential rivals like some sort of stalker?" Minato questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, one rival is already too many," Naruto confirmed, dismissing his father's teasing as well. Issei Hyoudou was that particular rival from what he'd seen during the rating games with Riser. Rias Gremory cared deeply about that boy. Issei seemed to lack any academic or athletic ability unlike him, who excelled at anything he put his mind to it. Naruto had checked and memorized as much people attending the Academy in the past few days with information he acquired through various means with a certain leader of their race, blackmailed or otherwise. Let just leave it at that.

"Issei Hyoudou huh, a rare Sacred Gear user with eight pawns piece within him. I think that's the first time that happened so his future potential must be very great," Minato stated and drank from his cup before stretching a little. "Hmmm don't go kill him off before he fully mature."

Naruto sighed as that particular thought had gone through his mind before. That would be the quickest and dirtiest way to remove a rival, but Rias would never forgive him if he did something like that. Hypothetically speaking, even if he did it in secret, the truth would come out eventually as they always do. Secret did not get buried for long, thus it was better not to have anything to do with it at all in the first place.

"Where's Okaa-sama? She wakes up earlier than us," Naruto asked, changing the subject. He and his father hadn't had breakfast yet as it was their mother's job to provide them, or something like that.

"Kaa-san's still asleep. It looks like she's coming down with something and won't get out of bed. She kept vomiting lately too," Minato answered unsurely. "I've asked what's wrong, but she kept getting violent with me. Well, more than usual."

Naruto blinked and pondered if his father was really clueless or not. It was a symptom of unbalanced hormones that only occurred in female, or so he had read. "I think… never mind. I should get ready for school. It is first day, and I want to make a good impression to my classmates."

"Hmmm, still a few hours before morning class. Do you want me to go with you?" Minato asked but his son shook his head.

"It's not necessary, I will do this myself, and I want to see what the human world has to offer," Naruto refused as he stood up and took a book out of a nearby shelf to have a check of where the school was located. He wanted to also check out the neighborhood and acquired an apartment somewhere in the human world. There were many things other thing concerning him as well. "What should I do first…?"

"Well, first you can't wear that so you should change into something more appropriate," Minato pointed as Naruto gave a nod. His clothing glowed and crackled as it reverted back to lightning. The lightning solidified then shifted to materialize new attire on his person. It mimicked the same wear as the uniform of the Academy, but he didn't really like white shirt with stripe so he switched it to crimson red with black lines instead.

"I still haven't figured out how you did that with lightning. Fire is understandable because your mother could do the same, but lightning?" Minato questioned curiously. He was a bit jealous at his son ability to convert electricity into solid thing as it was very useful in many ways.

Naruto looked as his father and grinned. "It took a while to get it right, and I see there no reason why I couldn't do the same with lightning like my flames. I'm still not sure why you couldn't, Otou-sama… maybe you lacked imagination?"

"I highly doubt that. It's more likely that it has something to do with your mother's power," Minato speculated thoughtfully and added, "but you took it further and create living things as well. That is already impressive with only flames."

Naruto simply shrugged and opened a metal case to check the evil pieces with in. They were all there besides the King piece which was in him. It was placed in him by his father when he was just a babe with his consent apparently, or so his father had said.

'Let's see,' Naruto thought as he took out the black Queen out of its slot and pocketed it. It didn't really care much for the peerage system, nor did his parents. They found the whole thing childish and so did he at the moment. The original purpose was to increase their race's number, but that purpose was lost as it now became a game of sort to improve one's social standing. That wasn't the reason why he didn't like it. It was because the Evil Pieces diluted their race purity by mixing other species into them.

Naruto took pride in his race, and pureblood did mean something to him. But from what he knew of the recent trend, it was inevitable that purebloods would eventually become extinct in the near future. A reincarnated devil was not a true devil, and their children weren't either. The Evil Piece was created for the survival of their race, but in the end, it would destroy what made them unique.

Devil would not be true devil in the future. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Naruto didn't know and there wasn't much he could do about it nor did he want to. It wasn't his problem.

(…)

"Now, how do I get to the Academy from here?" Naruto asked himself, checking the map he duplicated from the book in his hands. He rotated it around and checked the street signs along the lines. There were many students wandering about and heading towards a general direction. He sighed and simply followed them, but some detoured elsewhere instead of heading straight toward the school.

Eventually, he was lost as he had no clue where this place was. There were way too many buildings and houses unlike the underworld. He exhaled in frustration, walking across the road to get to the other side while figuring out what to do next. He didn't expect to tackle by a human female, however, and was little shock before a human made vehicle slammed into her. The truck didn't stop after the collision and continued down the road as the girl flung across the concrete like a ragdoll.

Blood pooled around her body as he went over to check her. Her wounds were fatal and she would die soon. He kneeled to her side and held her hands in distress.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked softly.

**XxXxX**

"What the fuck!?" The driver shouted as he saw a blond chasing after him. He was drunk and was sure he hit something moment ago. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing thing from the side mirror. Those illusions usually disappeared after a while. He shouldn't have gone drinking with his buddy last night and now he was late for work.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he cursed as he pressed down the pedal. He took this back road because it was most likely empty and he wouldn't have to wait in traffic. He leered at the side mirror again to see if the strange blond was still chasing after him. The boy wasn't there anymore so he let out a breath of relief.

Naruto landed on the top of the truck and walked leisurely towards the front while standing in fully upright position. The wind was slamming its might against his face and body, but that wasn't powerful enough to overcome his ability. Lightning crackled below his feet as they generated powerful magnetic force to hold him in place.

Once he reached the front of the vehicle, Naruto leaned over and looked into the windshield. The bearded man's eyes widened seeing the blond leaning from the top of the truck.

"If you're drunk, then don't drive. Didn't you realize you just hit someone a few miles back?" Naruto asked as the man's mouth gapping like a fish. Naruto rolled his eyes a little before punching through the windshield and pulled the man's out from the front. He stood upright again, holding the driver in a chokehold on top of the truck.

"Let's this be a lesson, don't drive unless you're sober. Next time, I will roast you!" Naruto threatened darkly before throwing the man to the side of the road and into the bush for cushion. He then slammed his fist into the moving truck, sending forth a torrent of flames into it as the vehicle exploded violently.

The inferno swirled around the truck like a web of tendrils, melting the metal effortlessly and condensing it into a sphere as the some small steaming pieces scattered across the road. It former vehicle then let there by the side of the road like some sort of monument. Naruto brushed himself a little, seeing the damage to his attire before static electricity manifested across it. It then fixed his clothing, removing all the damage as if they never existed.

"Well… that's done, now I'm even more lost," Naruto thought before disappearing in an orange flash back the beginning where he started. The roads and street were more emptied as school and work hour had started. Naruto checked the map again and began walking to it slowly. He sure he would get to where he needed to go eventually.

**XxXxX**

Aika didn't know what happened, but she woke up on a wooden bench. Nobody was around and neither was the blond. She was alone. Aika checked herself and noticed everything was there. How did she get here? She didn't know. The last thing she remembered was dying on the roadside after being hit by a truck and the blond said he was going to teach the culprit a lesson.

"Was that all a dream...?" Aika questioned, checking her wrist watch and noticed she was late, "oh no!"

She got off from the bench and ran towards the Academy. She couldn't believe she felt asleep while was heading there. There was no other logical explanation. She passed through the gate and entered the school building and then to her locker. She didn't even noticed that she been running none stop for the last ten minutes and wasn't out of breath at all.

Hastily, she touched the metal and noticed a dark tinted lightning bolt jumped from her finger into the metal locker, forcing her to jerk back. It was shocking, figuratively and literally. She noticed static onyx electricity crackled between her fingers when she examined her hands. She clenched her fist as it dissipated.

"What? Did I just imagine that, I must be daydreaming again," Aika muttered and looked at her unclear reflection on the semi polished metal of the school's locker. Something stood out from the girl within stared back at her. She touched her face and realized she wasn't wearing her glasses, but everything was perfectly clear. No, it was clearer than with her glasses. She blinked and couldn't make head or tail of what had happened. Did her eyesight heal itself?

It wasn't possible, but she couldn't explain it. She slapped her cheek and dismissed it as it wasn't a problem right now. She needed to head to her classroom as she was never late before. She made it there and noticed that the homeroom teacher wasn't there yet. She exhaled a breath of relief and entered the room normally. The morning lesson went by normally, but every now and then boys seemed to stare at her.

"Did you get contact, Aika-chan?" Asia asked. Aika eyed the girl with a smirk.

"Yea, do I look cuter now," Aika said, lifting her glasses up as a habit before stopping her hand. Asia nodded rapidly as a few boys muttered something in agreement.

"Really? Maybe I could steal your boyfriend, Issei," Aika commented.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend!?"

"Eh? Am I wrong? You guys are always together, so I thought that you were dating. You two are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and girl are living together under one roof and one room, that's could mean only one thing right…?" Aika asked, pointing her finger accusingly at Issei.

"By the way. It was me who taught her about 'Skinship'! How was it? Was she good?"

"So you were the culprit behind all that! W-well… even if I want to do pervert stuff… I CAN'T DO THAT TO ASIA!"

Aika smirked. "Eh? So you admitted you wanted to. Common, don't you feel anything when you see her without anything on? The smooth skin that every man would die…" Aika stopped abruptly as she noticed her outstretch hand was on fire. Issei along with everyone in the classroom was paralyzed.

"Get the extinguisher!" one of them roared as Aika flicking her hands around in panic, spraying embers everywhere. The black flames grew in size rapidly and enveloped the whole room before bursting into the hallway. The supernatural fire swept across the whole school building uncontested as everyone screamed, trying to get away from the raging inferno.

"Ahhh!" The student screamed, but stopped once they noticed the flame didn't burn. It wasn't hot as Issei was enveloped fully in it. They all blinked before the fire died away.

"What was that…?" Issei began.

"KYAHHH!" the girls screamed as their clothes were burnt off as all the boy's eyes tried to escape their socket at the awesome and godsend view. Aika looked down and realized she was naked as well. She froze up as her mind was elsewhere. What happened? The black flames started when she was thinking about Issei wanting to see people naked. Asia was screaming as well, covering herself from view, but only from Issei for some strange reason.

Girly shrieking voice filled the hallway as it seemed to be happening all over the campus. The black flames didn't burn anything else. It was an incredible perverted flame, some people had gathered.

"This is awesome!" Many of the boys roared, taking advantage of the whole situation, burning the imagery into their mind. They didn't care how it happened; only that it did. Some took out their camera to take pictures for later. A few got hold their nose as blood streaming between their fingers.

"ISSSEIII!" A few familiar voices shouted down the hall as the pervert sweat-dropped. It wasn't him, or was it? Has his power reached godlike level? Issei wasn't sure, but hoping that it was from the perverted expression he got on.

Meanwhile, a blond teenager was staring at the naked people running around the school's corridor while throwing stuff at each other in some sort of snowball fight. "Huh… I didn't know human school was this interesting."

**XxXxX**

"Do you know what's going on, Naruto-san?" Rias Gremory asked as she looked at everyone in the room. They were all dressed with a new set of clothing as they stood before their King. Issei was slapped a few times before they realized it wasn't him. Even then, they still slapped him several times more.

"So this isn't some kind of curriculum your school have? I'm disappointed," Naruto asked with a rather sad expression while looking out the window. He was hopping to see Rias' full figure so he ran all the way here, but it was not meant to be. He sighed as he watched students and teachers were still running around in the courtyard, trying to find something to adorn.

"That would be so much cooler! It would make school so much fun!" Issei shouted excitedly. His perverted supporters and comrades in arms could be heard from all over the school while the girls shrieked and tell them to get away.

Koneko glared at Issei while Akeno giggled lewdly.

"Putting Isse – ahem – perversion aside, what's the point of stripping everyone?" Naruto asked with a frown while paying attention to Rias. "Maybe the culprit really hates clothes like Issei does and prefer to go bare skin all day? Also, we have to wipe everyone's memories after this or there will be some questioning we cannot answer without exposing the nature of our world to the humans."

"I know," Rias said. "But we need to find the person responsible before they can strike again. There's a limit on much time we can wipe a person's memory before they develop immunity."

"If you want to have a look, you just need to ask," Yuuto offered Issei shyly.

"I'm going to kill you," Issei cursed before roaring. "I'm pissed! Someone stole my power to strip and used it to strip men! My precious technique used for such disgusting thing!"

"Pipe down," Rias said, rubbing her temple tiringly. "It's not your dress breaker ability, and if it was. I don't think you reach a level where you can strip everyone without being there. This black flame is very strange, it feels almost like…"

Rias looked at Naruto, who raised a brow.

"Like mine?" Naruto asked as he used his index finger as a make-shift candle. The yellowish flame on top was colorized to orange, red and blue, one after another to show everyone. "Unfortunately, I can't make it black. And from what I could gather around the school, it doesn't do more than burn off people clothing."

Naruto then collapsed his hand into a fist and opened it slowly as a spirally sphere of flames formed within the palm. He sent it forth at the curtain by the window, but it did nothing whatsoever upon impact. "I can make mine not harmful to everything it touched, but I cannot be specific target something like fabrics. I think this black flame is unique in origin. Where did you say you saw it first?"

"It came in from the hallway on the second level," Rias said. "So it must have originated from one of the classroom?"

Issei thought about it and remembered something before the commotion started. He was too busy chasing after breasts at the time so it had slipped his mind. "Wait, I think it appeared on Aika-chan first. We were talking in the classroom and her hand was on fire shockingly. Asia-chan was there too."

"Uh huh, but I don't think it's her doing," Asia defended the girl, who was her friend. "Aika-chan is that kind of person."

'Right,' was the same thought that went through people that knew her well.

"Fufufufu, isn't she the one who can measure anyone's manhood with a glance?" Akeno asked.

Naruto face palmed as his mind clicked immediately from the name. The mutation of the evil pieces was never understood well. It was a glitch in the system that Akuja Beelzebub decided to leave it alone for extra fun. It was also said that the King's power and strength flowed through his or her subjects, thus the **_stripping flames_** must have been based on his power. The mutation of the Queen piece seemed to modify itself to match the girl's personality.

"I think it's my fault," Naruto admitted sheepishly, putting a hand up in shame. "When trying to get here, I was almost hit by a speeding truck, but Aika-chan saved me even though she didn't need to. Her injuries appeared to be fatal so I reincarnated her as my Queen. She must have access to my powers and that the reason why Rias-chan felt the similar aura."

Naruto explained a bit more about his pieces and the mutation it had while Rias frowned. It'd seemed like the absent minded Satan had given the blond an experimental version, which behaved loosely around a set parameters.

"Where is she?" Rias asked as her peerage looked at each other questioningly. Before they could speculate where Aika had run off to, black pillar of lightning erupted in the courtyard, bathing the area in complete darkness for a second. The group in the room immediately paid their attention out the window. The brown-haired girl was hugging herself – naked – shakily as black sparks enveloped and erupted all over her body and jumping across the air to shock a few students nearby.

"Is Aika-chan attacking students? We have to stop her," Issei shouted in shock.

"No, we can't," Asia called out, seeing the teary girl with reddish face. "She's frightened. We have to help her."

"This is very strange," Naruto said calmly as he pointed at the people who got shocked. The group followed his direction and realized something very odd. The victims were on the floor, holding their body like they were trying to suppress something as their faces were incredibly red. Heavy and ragged breathing was noted as well.

"They're not injured?" Yuuto said questioningly.

"Yes, on the surface they appeared so, but…" Akeno said before forming a lustful smile as she knew that look all too well. "They looked like they are in pain though; an immensely pleasurable pain."

Issei shivered because he had seen that look on Akeno before. Naruto shivered because he remembered his mother torturing his father in one of their random sessions since pain equaled pleasure when normal pleasure was not enough. New things were the spice of marriage's life after all.

"Anyway, I need to take responsible for this," Naruto asserted as he returned his gaze on the brown-haired girl. She seemed to be in immense pleasurable pain. "Maybe Akuja-sama can seal the piece power…?"

"We will also help," Rias declared as her peerage nodded. The blond had loaned them a hand in the fight against Riser Phenex in order to free Rias from the binding marriage contract. It was only proper of them to return the favor. The group left the room in haste while Naruto teleported directly to Aika.

"Aika-chan," Naruto said, kneeling down to get the same height. "I will fix this so just hang on."

"You… you… from… before, Naruto," Aika struggled to say as she hyperventilated rapidly. Every breath of air she took felt like an erotic gasp. "Help… me… I… I… need… it…"

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Naruto assured calmly and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Lightning would not hurt him, or so he always had assumed. Naruto was wrong in this case as he was blasted backward with a powerful black thunderbolt. Black static electricity then wrapped around his body.

"GRRR…" Naruto clenched his teeth as black lightning pierced through his body while Rias and the rest came out the building to meet up with him. They were shocked to find him rolling on the ground in anguish.

"Naruto," Rias called out with concern, but the blond put his hand up to stop her from touching him.

"Don't touch me or you will be affected as well," Naruto warned before clenching his fist as the pain intensified. His blue eyes had a crimson red tint around it as lightning crackled more violently while being accompanied with fiery sparks.

"**Don't reject it, let it flow like a river,**" something deep within him said telepathically from deep beneath inner Kyoto. "**You will feel better soon if you do.**"

"Asia, can you heal him?" Issei requested as the girl nod and tried to do that, but her Sacred Gear implied that the blond wasn't injured in anyway.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the group blinked and pondered if Naruto was delirious. The dark voice chuckled, but did not answer his question while he groaned in pain. It felt like his very being was on fire beyond his own understanding.

"**I am your forefather, little kit,**" it answered. "**We will meet one day if you stayed on the _path to ruin and destruction_, but for now, I am just a voice. Heed my word, I mean you no harm so have faith.**"

"Faith?" Naruto questioned.

"Take a leap of faith," Aika said as she looked him while holding herself together. Golden and blue eyes met as the world around them drowned out.

"… with me," Aika recited the same word he told her while she was dying. Naruto nodded slowly as he allowed the black lightning in without rejecting it anymore. It awakened something within him as his blues eyes changed to crimson immediately. His iris shifted to become slit like. His flames power exploded and soared upward, forming a demonic apparition with nine tendrils for tails as it howled before fading away with the wind. His immersed demonic aura was then suppressed, but it was replaced with even more potent youki.

"It's youki," Koneko said lowly, blinking.

Naruto with crimson red slit eyes grinned like a feral animal. Misty steams escaped his lip as he growled a little and stretched his body on all fours. "I see, those black lightning stimulates and arouses people. **_Lewd Lightning_**? What an absurd ability, but it brought out my youkai's heritage and forced me to enter my heat cycle...?"

Aika offered a hand at him as black lightning erupted and raced through the air. He allowed it crashed into him as he consumed the strange energy as his heart beat rapidly, his blood flowed like a tidal wave, his mind raced, and his body was like an inferno. With approving growl, he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the girl as they rolled across the court yard. His clothes were burn off by black flames as he nibbled her neck while she allowed it and moaned lustfully.

"Shouldn't we stop them…?" Yuuto asked, seeing the two people were about to do it right there in the courtyard for everyone to see. Asia covered her eyes as her face flustered with red.

Rias and Akeno sighed and tried to stop the two from doing further, but both got blasted with black lightning when they got too close. Yuuto and Issei helped the girl up after they fell on the back. Both the boys got a dose of it as well. The four immediate feel incredibly aroused as their clothes were slowly burn off by small embers generated by the dark lightning.

"Are you alright?" Koneko asked but Rias stopped the girl from touching either of the four. It would force her to go into heat. After a while, the four couldn't hold it in as the lightning intensified. There seemed to be only one way to satisfy the lust.

"I think, I need to get out of here before I do something embrasshing…. Uggg,"Rias moaned the last word incorrectly as Gremory magical circle materialized below her and three others.

"Wait, you can't do that," Asia shouted and jumped into the magical teleportation, leaving Koneko behind.

**XxXxX**

_[Explicit Sex Scene – See Author's note]  
>[RiasxAkenoxYuutoxIsseixAsia]<br>[NarutoxAika – Feral like and destructive]_

**XxXxX**

He grunted as he could no longer hold it in and blasted torrent of thick milky liquid inside his mate. The pressure it generated broke down the gate to her womb as she gasped heavily. She inhaled deeply after a few moments and collapsed on top of the blond, feeling incredible exhausted. There were minor cuts all over her body, but her newly formed devilish power was healing them rapidly. Naruto's eyes returned back to its bluish color as he blinked several times and exhaled a breath of satisfaction.

"That's was awesome, let's do it again, Aika-chan," he requested as Aika mumbled something in her half sleeping state. He then noticed half the school was destroyed during their sexual brawl as the remaining conscious students and teachers stared at them. Their jaws couldn't be any lower to the ground as numerous camera flashes could still be seen. "Oh… hmmm! Did you like the show, you perverts…?"

Elsewhere in the underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge was speechless the five naked body cuddling to each other after what seemingly like an exhausted exercise in one of the guestroom. The glittering and sticky liquid on their body told him all they needed to know.

"What the…? So which one is my brother in law? Yuuto or Issei? And where's Naruto? Why didn't you bring him into this?" Sirzechs asked, seemingly unconcerned about the orgy that just happened at Grayfia's shock. As to who to be with Rias Gremory in this story, that was for another time.

"And that's how Tou-san got expelled on the first day of school, and dragged your Kaa-san along as well," Naruto said years later while sitting cross legged on the floor. He closed the diary in his hand glanced around the room. Surrounded him were handful of kids in a circle. From their appearance, their ages seemed to be separated by only a year at maximum. Most had golden-blue eyes with mixture, or fusion, of blond and brown hair.

"Hey! Wait a minute, if that the case then Tou-sama never went to any class on the first day," the eleven year old girl with deep blue eyes and golden blond hair called out while jabbing her index finger at the storyteller. "Since Tou-sama got expelled then that mean Tou-sama was never technically a student of Kuoh Academy!"

All the kids blinked as they heard the oldest of them had stated before nodding in unison. "Yep, Natsumi-chan is right so only Kaa-san was expelled since Tou-san never went to class and became an official student!"

"Smartass, but yeah, I guess that's true, and Imouto! I'm your Nii-san, not your Tou-san, please stop calling me that," Naruto pointed sternly while leering at his father, who was sulking in the corner of the room. Natsumi, his only other sibling, seemed to call him father instead of big brother the moment she could talk. In addition, she called his father by the man's first name or gramp even though Minato had tried to correct her hundreds of times in the past to no avail.

"When do I get the respect I deserve?" Minato questioned lowly as the gloomy mood descended around the man.

"Gramp, do you need a tissue?" A five year old girl said, handling him the said material.

"Gramp loves Emiko the best!" Minato hugged his granddaughter lovingly as she giggled loudly.

"But… but…" Natsumi pouted as a couple younger girls, her nieces, hugged her adorably. "Calling you nii-san made me feel different from everyone. I-I rather be your daughter than Minato's!"

"Yeah stop bullying Natsumi-chan!" the seven year old, who was hugging Natsumi to the left, called out.

"What Kayo-chan said, Tou-san is being a meanie," the nine year old girl, Mieko, added as she hugged her aunt tightly while wrapped her hands around Kayo-chan on the other side.

"Oi, why would I want to bully her? She's my sister, you know?" Naruto tried to defend himself as both of his daughter glared at him.

"Then let her be our older sister!" Kayo called out.

"Yeah dad, Natsumi-chan is only older than me by a year, so it's fine, and I don't mind," the blond boy, Haru, called out. Haru was the eldest of his kids as Naruto knuckled the boy on the head before getting whacked by his mother behind him.

"Itai!" Both father and son rubbed their head as it appeared to be quite painful.

"I've told you not hit my grandkids on the head. It makes them stupid," Kushina roared as the baby in her arms cried out due to the noise. She then softened her eyes and started baby talked with the newborn babe. "Ah, don't cry, little Hitomi, ma is here for you."

"What was that for, dad?" Haru asked his father while Kushina rocked the baby in her arm, making the girl falling asleep once more while sucking on her thumb adorably. She also checked the cradle on the other side of the room where a one year old boy was sleeping peacefully. Kushina had never been happier with so many grandkids running around the house and one more each year.

"She's your aunt, stop calling her Natsumi-chan, and use Natsumi-sama!" Naruto scolded the boy softly before looking at his younger sister. "And Imouto, saying it doesn't make it true. You are my little sister, and I will love you as much as I love these idiots here so please try to call me Nii-san from now on."

"But Kayo-chan called her just fine before, why didn't you hit her?" Haru asked, but Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Natsumi bit her lower lip and nodded cutely. "I will try, Nii-sama."

"Hey, did dad just call us idiot!?" Asked an eight year old girl with brown hair tied in twin tails.

"Yeah, he did! Mum said he's not allowed to. Let's tell on him!" Her exact copy answered. Naruto sweat dropped at the comment.

"I didn't mean that, Kazumi-chan," Naruto said, looking at the one that called out first.

"I'm Ryoko, you differentiate between us?" the eight year old child asked as Naruto face palmed. They were twins so they looked the same. To make the matter worst, they talked in the exact same tone of voice.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto's eyes glowed via static electricity in order for him to read biometric signature of all living things. No one emitted the same static field even if they were identical twins. "Hey! You brat, you're Kazumi-chan!"

"Hah! Told you dad still fall for it," Kazumi gloated as she high-fived her twin brother, who apparently was cross dressing the same girly attire as her.

"We're still going to tell Mum on him, right?" Ryoko asked as Kazumi nodded and pressed their hands together before their body glow bluish.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto tried to grab them but their bodies transformed into pure lightning as his hands passed right through it. The twin thunder then bolted through the door and down the hall. In such state, they were literally intangible, thus almost impossible to catch.

"Hey! You two! Don't you want to know what happened next?" Naruto called out as two lightning bolts crashed back into the room, quickly became solid form again. The twin was back and eager to listen to the rest of the story.

"So what happened next? Tell us! Tell us!" Kazumi and Ryoko called out in unison as Naruto chuckled.

"What were you telling them?" Aika asked as she passed through the door with two children by her both of side, holding each of her hands. Yumiko, the four year old girl, was the quite type while Teruko, the six year old boy, was very shy even among his brothers and sisters.

"Just the story a while back," Naruto answered with grin.

"Oh goodies, when we get the cuddling and fun part? Did you tell them about the time we did during a rating game while everyone asked where their King and Queen went?" Aika asked excitedly and sat down amidst her children. She ignored the fact that story was too mature for her kids. She then pulled the three year old, Keiko, to her as he tried to grab his toys with flaming claws. Misaki saw her brother in her mother arms and crawled into it as well.

"We were getting to that," Naruto answered. "By the way, how was work?"

"Nothing difficult, my black lightning can arouse even gods. One hundred percent guarantee you will have a child after a year as long as you still able to," Aika answered with pride while rubbing her swollen stomach a little. Her mutated lightning was useful in improve the birth rate of every race. It seemed like a stupid and trolled like ability at first, only good for flipping people switches, but as it turned out, it wasn't a bad ability after all. The underworld was filled with kids as their population exploded in the short amount of time thanked to Aika's job. For the next few centuries or so, no one will blame her for overpopulation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Currently I can't add explicit lemon since it seems like FF is against that. I will put it on one day or on my blog when I set it up. Anyway, hope you like the one shot as I did at writing it. I was kind of laughing the whole way through as I imagined what chaos that Aika's absurd powers would bring to the DXD's world. Hilarity ensued.

Naruto and Aika's children name as well as their meaning. Girls are beauty/beautiful while boys are shining, light, bright.

Haru (sunlight) – 10 years old.  
>Mieko (beautiful blessing child) – 9 years old.<br>Kazumi (harmonious beauty) and Ryoko (bright child) – 8 years old.  
>Kayo (beautiful generation) – 7 years old.<br>Teruko (shining child) – 6 years old.  
>Emiko (beautiful child) – 5 years old.<br>Yumiko (cause-beauty-child) – 4 years old.  
>Keiko (Sunny child) – 3 years old.<br>Misaki (beauty bloom) – 2 years old.  
>? – 1 years old.<br>Hitomi (beautiful eyes) – few months old.

That's all folks! You don't need to read the last part unless you followed more than one Route Roullete's story, and wanted to know how everything fit into the background story.

* * *

><p><strong>Route Roulette's Overall Continuity:<strong>

The tail beasts are youkai or of supernatural origin (Succubus/Incubus included). They are in hibernation in their respective territories, completely uncaring about the world at large. Kurama is obviously underneath inner Kyoto, and will be detailed fully in Yasaka and Kunou's route. All nine come together to form the Shinju, one of the six Divine beasts alongside with Trihexa and Great Red. They all will appear in the **_Path to Ruin_** and **_Path to Destruction_**_'s_ route as the inheritors of the Six Thrones are destined to kill each other. Anyway, Kurama will appear in most routes if I remember my saved notes correctly. In one, he taught Naruto about Fusion Raid, hence **_Dragon Unison Raid _**(Ophis' Route) to fight against the Great Red and reclaimed her home via Demonic Dragon God's power. Damn… so much I want to write.

Naruto's Queen Piece is unique when mutated. It grants special and unique powers to his Queen. In this case, black flames and black lightning. Because the lewdness that is Aika, black flames will burn everyone clothing off like Issei's Dress Breaker so it was called **_Stripped Flames_**. Black lightning was called **_Lewd Lightning_** as it stimulates arousal in a person's psych and body (we are governed of electrical impulses). Both of them have no offensive, defensive, or supportive power, but it's pretty hard to fight against to the point of absurdity.

For people who read the triple crossover, Erza Scarlet in **_Route Roulette: Crimson Dream_** had prophetic dream vision, granting her the ability to see the world through the eyes of her king (Naruto). That route is actually set after the Path of Destruction where magical world was exposed to the human world following the end of the War of Extinction. The background to Route Roulette is very detailed in my notes with shitload of funny and weird abilities for the heroine based on their personality. Sadly, there just isn't enough room to put them all in one Route.


End file.
